A Night in New Orleans
by ohmissdaisy
Summary: Jim meets Charlotte La Bouff. The two of them enjoy a night, alone.


**This story is a Jim Hawkins x Charlotte La Bouff ship love scene. I role play as Jim on Tumblr, and have discovered I enjoy Jim with Lottie more than anyone. Here is a glimpse into a fun-filled night for the two of them. :) Enjoy.**

"Jim" she breathed, between heaves. Jim, concerned that he's hurting her, looks into Lottie's eyes. "I love you" she whispers. "I love you too" he returns. Suddenly, the emotional connection made between the two of them has an effect on Jim, like something he's never felt before.

Flashback:

It was the 9th of April, a beautiful spring day. Jim, who had recently discovered Earth, was residing with the interesting Mama Odie, after crash-landing in the Bayou. After meeting the famous princess Tiana and her husband, Naveen, Jim was invited to a masquerade ball held at their home in New Orleans. Anxiously, Jim accepted the invitation; he had never been to a social event before, let alone a ball. After finding a suitable outfit thanks to Mama Odie, Jim set out for the ball. Surrounding the home was masked guards, and every last one of them was enthralled by Jim's solar surfer. When Jim finally escaped the guards, he made his way into the home. Excitedly, he immersed himself into the sea of people, all of which were masked. Surprisingly Jim picked out Naveen and Tiana, although Tiana was busy talking to a very lively blonde woman. Naveen pulled Jim aside and explained to him who Tiana was talking to, a young woman by the name of Charlotte, Charlotte La Bouff. She was extremely wealthy, and very available. Jim took note of this, and watched her from afar throughout the evening. Jim was surprised when she accepted his offer for the next dance, because throughout the night, he watched her turn down dozens of suitors. As they danced through the night they pleased each other with charming conversation and jokes, the two of them got along extremely well.

Towards the end of the night, Jim took Lottie out onto a balcony where they shared their first kiss. They kissed again, and again, hungrily and greedy for the next one. When they were interrupted by Tiana announcing to them that they were the last guests, they agreed to leave her home, sexually frustrated and upset. Lottie, who had gone off with Tiana, was nowhere in sight, and sadly, Jim decided to leave the party. After making his way down the stairs he heard a voice from behind him, "Jim, darlin' do you have a place to stay tonight?". He quickly spun around to see Lottie standing at the top of the stairs, a worried look on her face. Although everything inside of him told him to say yes, he replied, "Uh, no… Lottie, why do you ask?

Quickly, she scooted down the stairs and kissed him, hungrily, with a pleading look in her eyes she exclaimed, "yes you do, you're comin' home with me!". Excited, Jim returns the kiss, the two of them so caught up in the moment that they don't even hear the carriage arrive, nor the driver get out and approach them. When the driver clears his throat, he reminds them, "Sir, Madam, it's two in the morning. We've got a long drive ahead of us, may we get moving?" They both nod and enter the carriage, Lottie first followed by Jim. After a moment or two of sitting in the carriage, minding their own business, Lottie catches Jim looking at her, and he quickly looks away, embarrassed. Jim peeks out of the corner of his eye and catches Lottie looking at him, unlike Jim, she doesn't look away, and she leans in closer. As she leans in the front of her dress dips down, showing a large amount of cleavage. Jim attempts to look away, but can't resist staring. Lottie, on the other hand, knows exactly what she's doing and brings her chest closer to him, she looks up at him through her eyelashes and exclaims, "Did you know that this carriage is tot'lly soundproof?" and winks at him. He looks at her with a confused look on his face, not entirely sure what she means. He lets his mind wander with possibilities but is immediately brought back to the present when he feels her hand on the inside of his thigh, by his knee. He gulps and looks at her, her cleavage a little more obvious, and a smirk on her lips. He could've sworn that her dress was pulled up higher a second ago. He turns to look her in the eyes, and she gazes at him, oozing sex appeal. Suddenly, Jim can't handle it anymore and he takes her face in his hands and kisses her. She returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He moans, quietly and moves his tongue to play with hers. Pulling back, she bites his bottom lip and lightly sucks it into her mouth, teasing him. He takes his tongue and lightly traces her bottom lip before tugging on it with his teeth, then moving his mouth down to her neckline. Trailing kisses down her neck he stops at her collar bone and sweeps his lips lightly across her chest. From the left side he kisses across her collar bone to the right side and begins moving back up her neck, but stops for a moment and flicks his tongue on her neck, following that with a light bite, gentle enough to not hurt, but firm enough to please her. Hungrily, she grabs the hair at the back of his head and turns his face back to hers, kissing him fully on the mouth. She pushes him back in the bench like seat, laying him down as she lays on top of him. Their hips gyrate together, wanting, needing each other. Playfully she kisses his throat before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, she goes flying off of him towards the front of the carriage as it comes to a stop. They hear the driver come around to the door as they quickly attempt to ready themselves.

"Sir, Madame, we have arrived" he announces. Jim lets Lottie exit first and follows her into the house. Thinking they'll sleep in separate rooms, he asks, "Where am I staying"? Lottie smiles, greedily and says "where do you think?" before grabbing him full on in the groin. Surprised, Jim stands up straight as blood pumps through his veins. She walks in front of him, but stops occasionally to turn around and kiss him before running her hands up his thighs to his penis. Finally, they arrive at her room. Quickly, she opens the door and they enter. Jim, overly turned on and aching with desire, grabs Lottie by the wrists and pushes her up against the closed door. They kiss each other quickly, Jim moves his mouth down to her neck and begins nibbling, and licking as she moans in his ear. Clutching her hands against the door, Jim pushes his groin into hers, applying just the right amount of pressure, moans escape each of their lips as Lottie tries to overpower Jim. Reluctantly, he releases her hands. She quickly grabs him by his jacket and turns him around against the wall, she pulls at his jacket and they remove it together. Button by button she makes her way down his shirt until it is completely unbuttoned. She pulls it off in a fluid motion and presses herself against his shirt-less chest. While kissing him, she takes her hands and places them both on his chest, she slowly moves them down until they reach his pants. She bends for a second, placing her hands on the insides of his thighs and slowly move them up until they reach his throbbing member. Sighing as she does this, Jim feels the need to remove her tiny pink dress. He grabs her by her hands and spins her around, fumbling at the zipper he finally pulls it down until her dress is limp and falls to her ankles.

Lottie gasps and he looks down to see her completely naked. He first notices her breasts, perky and perfect, with small but pointy nipples, he looks lower, seeing a trimmed-and blonde strip of pubic hair. Anxiously, she covers her body, trying to avoid his eyes. Hungrily, he pushes her on the bed, needing to touch her. As they kiss he runs his hand down her neck onto her breast, playfully he squeezes it then focus on the nipple. As he toys with the quickly-hardening nipple, she lets out a low moan. He bends his neck and lightly flicks his tongue over it, enjoying the louder, higher groan she emits. He sucks the hard nipple into her mouth, lightly sucking on it as she groans and moans with delight. Her hands race through his hair, tugging gently. He pulls his body down even further and pushes her onto the bed. He trails kisses down her body as she bucks her hips gently. As he reaches her pubic bone he starts to lightly trail his tongue down towards her clitoris. He stops for a second and brings his hand up to her lips, lightly spreading them as he feels a wet substance. "You're wet" he exclaims. She responds with a groan, and nothing more. Quickly, he flicks his tongue over her clitoris, receiving a squeal from her. He traces his tongue down towards her vagina and back up again, lightly. As he flicks her clitoris over and over again, her hips start to buck and she grabs his hair, tugging much harder than before. He slides a finger into her wet vagina, slowly moving it in and out with her bucking motions. As she continuously moans, he varies the speed of the thrusting motions. After a few moments of thrusting his finger inside of her, he slips another in, receiving a high pitched moan from Lottie. He thrusts his fingers in and out as he continues to flick his tongue on her clitoris until she starts shaking and squeals in delight. Her muscles clutching at Jim's fingers and her legs shaking, she stops moaning and just breathes.

Slowly, Jim moves his face away from her lower area and brings it back up to her face. With a pleased look in her eyes she leans forward and kisses him, lightly at first. She slowly moves her hand down his chest and tugs on his belt, determined to get his clothes off. After removing his pants she's surprised by his pirate ship boxers. After stifling a giggle and receiving a glare from Jim, she gets back to business. Anxiously, she reaches inside the hole in his boxers, feeling a very hard, throbbing cock. He gasps as her hand firmly grasps his member, lightly pulling on it. With her other hand she begins to pull his boxers off and pulls her first hand out of them. She convinces Jim to switch sides and rejoices when she is finally on top. She sits up and looks over at his dick, which is getting harder and harder by the second. She reaches over and stands it straight up, marveling at the size. She moves her hand up and down, pleasing Jim. As he closes his eyes, she moves her head over and flicks her tongue on the head of his penis, and his eyes shoot straight open as he gasps. Quickly, she sticks the head in her mouth, running her tongue over it and sucking on it. After a few moments of taking his length into her mouth, he mumbles, "I want you." She smiles and says, "I want you too." Quickly, Jim stumbles around and finds his pants, pulling a condom out of his wallet, he slides it on. He turns around and see's Lottie lying there, waiting for him. He rushes over and kisses her lightly and asks, "Are you sure?" with a nod and a smile she returns, "Positive." In no time at all, Jim bends down and begins to slide the head in, Lottie gasps and moans, grasping the pillows next to her head. Jim moans and pushes a little more, sliding it in further and further with each push. Finally, he's almost in, and she's settled. He bends forward and kisses her and asks, "are you ready?" rather than responding, she slides her body down, taking his full length inside of her. He moans in response and begins thrusting. He takes her thighs and wraps them around his back, holding onto them for support. Lottie groans continuously over and over as he thrusts harder and harder. Arching her back as he thrusts, he's pleased with how much she's enjoying this. She reaches forward, clutching her breasts and rubbing them as he thrusts inside of her. As he goes faster and faster she moans louder and louder, and begins reaching for her clit. As she stimulates her clit, she moans even louder, Jim, enjoying how much pleasure he is giving her, begins moaning too.

Jim slows down for a minute and tells Lottie to sit up and hug him. As she does this, his penis slides into her in a way she didn't know was possible and she clings to his back. They rock back and forth together as his penis stimulates her G-spot, sending shivers throughout her body. Hungrily, she starts kissing him, and he gets lost in it. She pushes him down so that she's on top now, as she rides him, she watches his eyes. He sits back and enjoys watching her ride him up and down. Her breasts bounce every time she slams herself down on him. As the tension builds up he feels a tingling sensation inside of his penis. Excitedly he grabs her and puts her on her back. Thrusting with even more strength, she begins to gasp too. "Jim" she breathed, between heaves. Jim, concerned that he's hurting her, looks into Lottie's eyes. "I love you" she whispers. "I love you too" he returns. Suddenly, the emotional connection made between the two of them has an effect on Jim, like something he's never felt before. As the sensation spreads throughout his scrotum, Jim realizes he's about to come. "L-Lottie I.. I'm" before he could finish his sentence she screams out, gasping and shaking while they reach their climaxes. Exhausted, Jim pulls his penis out and removes the condom. Lottie looks at him lovingly and pulls him towards her. He takes her in his arms and they lay next to each other, staring in each other's eyes. With a smirk, she says, "Darlin' that was amazing". He laughs and agrees. After a few moments, her eyes begin to feel heavy and she falls asleep, in Jim's arms. Happier than ever, Jim holds onto her tight until he finally escapes to dreamland as well.


End file.
